


Walking on Water

by Neilikka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Young Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilikka/pseuds/Neilikka
Summary: Young Remus Lupin had two important secrets. The other one was bad and made him scared, the other one was good and made him happy. This is the story of the latter.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Walking on Water

Young Remus Lupin had two important secrets. The other one was bad and made him scared, the other one was good and made him happy. The first one was that he was a werewolf, had been for half of his life, even though he was only eleven years old. The second one was that he could walk on water. He had found out this unusual ability by accident like many discoveries were made. He had kicked his favorite ball in the lake near his house and without thinking, ran after it. Instead of running into the water, he just ran on the surface. His ball was saved and he found out a new hobby, he enjoyed even more than swimming. Remus never told anyone that he could do it, because back then he was strictly forbidden to go to the lake alone. Now he was older and didn't have to sneak around to practice his unusual skill. He could even do cartwheels on the surface of the lake, without getting at all wet.

Remus had just started his studies at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had also made friends of the other Gryffindor boys, he shared the dormitory with, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. He didn't want them to learn either of his secrets, because he wanted to be just like everyone else. However, he had to spend the night of the full moon in the Shrieking Shack and the days around it in the Hospital Wing, which might at some point rise suspicion. He also couldn't resist the lure of the Black Lake, but snuck outside early on Sunday mornings, when everyone else was sleeping in and walked and ran on the Lake to his heart's content. Sometimes he laid down and looked under the surface. The water wasn't clear, so he couldn't see far, but he'd swear he saw a glimpse of the Giant Squid once.

One Sunday morning in late October, Remus woke up and got dressed silently, to not distract his friends. He snuck out of the dormitory and towards the main entrance of the castle. He had just walked out to the yard, when he heard the doors open again. He turned around and saw Peter following him.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked and yawned.

"For a walk," Remus replied and hoped Peter would go back inside, but no such luck.

"Can I come along. I woke up and couldn't sleep. Were you going somewhere special?"

"Just to the lake." Remus decided, he could trust Peter with his secret, because they were friends. "I can walk on water."

To his surprise, Peter started to laugh. "No you can't, that's impossible. You're lying."

"Yes I can! I have been doing it for years. It's magic!" Remus defended himself and started to walk fast towards the lake.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Peter chanted, following him.

Remus got to the shore and ran on the lake, but his shoes sunk into the water. 

"I told you it was impossible! You shouldn't lie to your friends," Peter said triumphantly and turned back to the castle. Remus sat under a willow nearby and hugged his knees, feeling miserable.

After that, Remus kept away from the lake. He and Peter were still friendly and neither mentioned the incident again.

A month later, Remus woke up early on a Saturday morning, feeling extremely restless due to the approaching full moon. He made sure his friends were snoring, before sneaking out of the tower. He meant to go just for a walk around the castle. However, the glassy, shimmering surface of the lake looked absolutely perfect and there was no-one around, so he decided to try, if he was still able to walk on it, after his quarrel with Peter. He cautiously stepped on the water and made a delighted squeak, when it carried him. Remus ran towards the center of the lake and did a cartwheel and a somersault. His excited giggles could have been heard throughout the castle grounds, if there was anyone to hear it.

Remus spent as much time as he could on his favorite hobby for the rest of the autumn, since he knew the winter would put a stop on it, making everyone able to walk over the lake.

Just before Christmas, the lake had already started to freeze over, but Remus still decided to go for a walk. He was just a couple of feet off the shore, when he heard a voice yell: "Remus, you can't do that! It's dangerous! Come back!"

He turned to see a scared looking James running towards him and suddenly the surface broke and he fell knees deep into the freezing water. Remus stumbled out of the lake and quickly cast: " _Siccatio sagenarum._ "

"What were you doing? The ice isn't nearly thick enough to carry you. Do you need any help?" James started to fuss as soon as he reached Remus.

"No. I'm fine. I already dried my clothes. Lets just go inside to see if Sirius and Peter have woken up." Remus tried to distract James. He didn't want to tell him what he was doing.

"But what were you doing there? You must know it isn't safe yet," James insisted.

"Nothing. I just wanted to try something. Could we please forget it?" Remus pled.

Luckily eleven-year-old boys got easily distracted by talk of Holiday plans and Christmas presents, so the incident was quickly forgotten.

The winter was long and cold, but it brought unexpected joys to the boy, who had grown friendless. He and his friends had snow fights with other students, went sledding and skated on the frozen lake. He found everything much more fun with his best friends by his side. After the long days in the snow, it was comfortable to lounge in front of the common room fire with a hot chocolate that Sirius managed to get from somewhere. Remus had always had a soft spot for everything with chocolate and somehow Sirius always had something sweet for him.

Finally the spring washed away the snow and ice around Hogwarts and Remus could return to his secret hobby. He was still very careful not to mention it to any of his friends, since it didn't seem to work, if someone was watching. In early April things changed.

They were eating dinner in the Great Hall and James and Peter were just finished to go to a detention. Suddenly a huge eagle owl, everyone recognized as the Black family owl, flew in with a red envelope that was a regular sight ever since Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. The black haired boy grabbed the howler and ran out to the Entrance Hall. Remus, James and Peter followed him slowlier, hearing the echoes of Walburga Black's vicious voice. Since good enough reason, to be late from McGonagall's detention, didn't exist, it fell for Remus to make Sirius feel better.

Sirius was sitting under a tree near the lake, looking sad and upset. Remus sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "Tell me what you do to feel happy. Please."

Remus hesitated, but Sirius said please and Sirius _never_ said please. It required something special.

"I go for a walk on the lake. I can walk on water and it always makes me happy," Remus told shyly.

"Really? It sounds brilliant. Do you think we could do it together?" Sirius asked with a sparkle in his eyes and Remus didn't want to disappoint him.

"It doesn't always work, if there's others around, but I'm sure we can do it. Come on."

They rose on their feet and walked to the edge of water. Remus was nervous, but then Sirius took his hand and he felt he could do anything. The two small figures walked on the glistening blue surface with matching grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where I was just casually walking on water until I met someone who told it was impossible and then I couldn't do it anymore. Had an idea to make it into a drabble with kind of 'bad friends tell you can't, good friend's help when you fall and great friends join you no matter how crazy the plan is' thing, but then cute little Remus having fun turned it longer than expected. Thanks for reading.


End file.
